One For The Hate, Two For The Revenge
by Blind Deaf and Dumb
Summary: Kate and Lilly are murdered by two wolves and only Humphrey had seen escape. Hungry for revenge, Garth demands Humphrey give the info that leads him to the wolves. Refusing to do so, Garth shows a side of himself to Humphrey he never did before: a brother


**Prologue**

"Kate wouldn't want to me to become a killer. I'm sorry, Garth but I don't think I can help you."

I refused to stare Garth in the eye as I turned down his request to have me help him. It was easier not to look at him since it was pitch black around us outside of my den.

"You're sorry? You're sorry!" Garth exclaimed disbelievingly. "Humphrey, you don't know what she would of wanted because Kate is dead! And you're going to let those wolves who murdered Kate and Lilly walk free?"

"Don't!" I snapped angrily, raising my shaking paw. "Don't go there!"

Garth shook his head at me. "You're pathetic. When we first met I thought you were just a Omega clown. But when you became an Alpha, I believed I was proved wrong. To me you were a great Alpha despite once being an Omega. Now all I see is nothing but that same, old Omega! Plus a coward!"

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"An Omega so weak he couldn't even save his mate!"

"Shut up! SHUT UP! YOU COULDN'T SAVE LILLY EITHER!" I screamed, getting right into his stony face. My claws digging into the earth, teeth gritting and tail raised high; wanting nothing more than to slap the taste out of his mouth. How dare he say such things to me!

"And I'm not going to turn and walk away from the freaks that did it!" snarled Garth, walking past me. "What they did was unforgivable! And believe me I don't want anyone to die. Only for them to suffer as we have suffered." He breathed deeply and lowered his tone to a more calm manner." But I need you to help me, Humphrey. You said you saw their faces and they headed South. They probably have friends there that I can squeeze but I don't want to do that unless I have to. Now if you're really my brother; you'll help me avenge Kate and Lilly."

Still hurt by those former words, I stayed silent as I thought out my answer. Of course I had respect for my only brother even though our relationship was stated by law. The closest wolf I had to family was indeed Garth. I wasn't going to be manipulated into taking vengeance over his words though. I didn't believe Kate or Lilly would have wanted us to become murderers ourselves.

I wondered what Kate would say. The beautiful image of Kate flashed into my mind and suddenly the gruesome image of what they did to her and Lilly. There was so much blood and Kate was still breathing! The last thing I saw was a pure black and pure white wolf laughing as they ran off. Going after them would have meant my death as well. Somehow now I feel like that's what I should have done. I should have gave chase and at least tried to fight! Would have better to die trying than be weep over Kate's body and hoping with all my heart that I was in a nightmare.

I don't think I ever got to say how much I truly loved her because I couldn't find the right words! Forgive me, Kate... I given in.

"OK. I'll help you," I replied, tears forming in my eyes. Next my voice was displaying my sorrow. "Is that what you wanted to hear? I'll help you find those murdering bastards!"

Garth laid a paw over my shoulder sympathetically.

"I'm sorry for hurting you like that, Humphrey. I didn't mean a word of it."

"Don't worry about it," I said simply, taking his paw off of me.

I closed my eyes so he couldn't see me crying as he came to sit in front of me.

"I need you to stay with me, Humphrey," he said sincerely. "No matter what you're going to see or hear me do. I'm going to need you to stay strong."

I opened my eyes to him, seeing he had a hurt look over his face as well. I replied in a curt nod; Garth raised up a paw and I grasped it with my own. We pulled each other into a tight embrace; I started weeping silently and I'm sure Garth must have been too because I felt my fur getting damp from where his head was. This was it. A long road down to somewhere I've never been with my brother. Expecting more pain, sorrow and hurt along the way.


End file.
